left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Johnnthemaster
Hello, Johnnthemaster. Thank you for your to the The witch Male page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. Don't forget to read the rules and regulations! By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! Tell us a little about yourself by personalizing your userpage. Not sure where to start? You can find a guide to creating a personalized userpage here! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- DeathBlade182 (Talk) 15:17, June 9, 2010 Re: Hello Hey, Johnthemaster. I'm glad that one of the Soulcalibur Wikians(myself included) is on this wiki. I'm pretty much suprized that you're a fan of the Left 4 Dead series. Glad you could come by. And I know we both can't play online, but you can stop by to my help blog if you need any help. As for giving you a friend request, I'm having the same internet problem you're having, but I'll keep that in mind, trust me. Zombiekiller14 AWESOME!! 13:23, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Any luck? Zombiekiller14 AWESOME!! 19:39, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Did my advice give you any luck? That's what I mean. Zombiekiller14 AWESOME!! 13:27, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Not yet. (groan) But, yesterday, my brother gave me Red Faction: Guerrilla. I've haven't played that game for two years. But, don't worry, I'll might get one. Maybe on my b-day.Zombiekiller14 AWESOME!! 13:26, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Hey, Johnnthemaster. I was just wondering, would you join me in the Smackdown vs Raw wiki? I'm about to be an admin there, I just have to wait for an offical to reply. (groan) So, will you join? Zombiekiller14 AWESOME!! 18:49, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Listen Because I'm only going to warn you once: You have made absolutely no contributions to this encyclopedia since your coming here. Every single one of your edits has been either to your user space or on the blogs and this is unacceptable. This is an ENCYCLOPEDIA, NOT a SOCIAL NETWORK. Either start contributing, or face a block, because I'm not putting up with it anymore. If you want to post your ideas, I'll be happy to post links to sites that will allow that. But not here. Never here. Please read this thoroughly and absorb everything I say. A few sites more related to what you're interested in: LiveJournal Blog Spot [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 14:37, February 11, 2011 (UTC)